


Fever dream

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, actually this is crack, good ending though!, it's a fever dream i wrote before i knew what writing was, kagerou daze inspired, made better, mcd is the premise, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Blake lives again and again to save Yang from dyingtime loop AU
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Fever dream

**The hundredth lifetime**

Yang starts the conversation. _ “Blake, I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but…” _

It takes two seconds for Blake’s footsteps away from Yang to stop, and it takes two seconds for her to turn. 

Yang’s breath hitches. “I’ve felt drawn to you since the moment I’ve laid my eyes on you.” She pauses, unsure with what she is about to say. She lifts her gaze from her twiddling thumbs and looks at Blake. “Want to go for a cup of coffee? I know it’s sudden-”

Yang stops when she sees amber eyes widen in surprise, and is frozen as Blake dashes towards her. Screeching tires resound on the curbside when Blake grabs her shoulders in a grip like iron.

Blake yells “Not this time!” with a hard push on Yang’s shoulders, throwing her off the path of a stray truck. 

Yang watches in horror as the impact mangles Blake’s body, the truck relentless as wheels crush her to the ground. She fails to catch the plate number of the truck. 

The crimson glow of the afternoon sun fades into a blue sky.

Blake’s expression, in the seconds before her death, is peace as Yang cradles her head. “It was a trade, all along.” She looks at Yang, then closes her eyes.

**The first lifetime**

Blake watches in horror as Yang’s strong frame crumples under the wheels of a truck. Seconds ago they were walking home from school, when Yang stopped walking and called out her name. 

“Blake, I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but...”

She turns in time to witness Yang’s first death. 

The plate number of the truck, 546-DXI shrinks as the truck speeds away, a trail of bloody tire tracks on the dark asphalt.

She can do nothing but fall to her knees beside her new friend’s mangled body, Yang’s lilac eyes blessedly closed, the death swift. 

Yang’s final words echo in her head like a broken record, the screeching of tires blaring in her ears. Blake clutches her head in agony, eyes shut tight. 

In the midst of chaos, a voice reaches her loud and clear like the ringing of a holy bell.

_ Would you like to save Yang? _

The mention of Yang’s name stops the hurricane of Blake’s mind, and she pauses to listen.

_ I am the spirit of the world, and I can give you the power to save her. _

Blake’s mind races at an impossible speed. 

_ Saying yes is only the first step. It is a task with insurmountable odds. But she is special. _

Amber eyes fall over the corpse of her friend.

_ And you will have enough time to figure it out. That I assure you. _

Blake is resolute when she accepts the offer of the spirit of the world.

**The tenth lifetime**

Blake wakes up in her bed to the glow of a red sun. Another failure, the crimson rays a sign from the sun that her task is not done. The calendar on the door of her room marks the start of the seven-day countdown.

Her memories from the previous lifetimes come in trickles.

_ In the second lifetime, she had tried to stop Yang from leaving the school early. She grabbed Yang’s sleeve in the stairs of their school after class, asking her to coffee. Yang’s face in a blush surprised Blake as the afternoon rays of the summer day caressed her skin and softened her bright gaze..  _

_ “I was actually planning to take you out to coffee!” She had said giddily, her smile bright as she held her hand out to Blake. “I know a place.” _

_ Despite the day turning into night, the crimson afterglow of the sky bathed the neighborhood in a crimson tinge. Blake was lost in her thoughts as she gazed through the big glass windows of the cafe. Was it a dream, what had happened?  _

_ “Blake? Earth to Blake!” Yang had waved her hands in front of the other girl’s face, catching her by surprise. “I’m not sure you heard what I said.” Yang fidgeted in her seat, on the verge of saying something. She was alive, in front of Blake, and perhaps it had been a dream. _

_ “Sorry Yang, I was just lost in thought,”said Blake, her gaze moving to her coffee.  _

_ Yang then spoke. “Blake, I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but...” _

_ Those words. Blake recognized them, heart lodging itself in her throat.  _

_ Yang had looked at her in surprise for two blissful seconds before the glass windows shattered at the impact of gunshots. Before Blake could move, Yang was shot straight through her head.  _

_ In the third lifetime, Blake woke with her chest heaving, then begged her mom to let her stay in for the day. Her mom attributed it to the anxieties of her first day in school in a new city, so she made Blake some coffee and pancakes before heading to work. _

_ The crimson rays flooded into the dining area through the kitchen windows, restlessness creeping beneath Blake’s skin. Her coffee steamed, a jarring reminder. _

_ Fixed on the fridge with a cat magnet was a grocery list and a note from her mom telling her to buy herself food groceries for the week. She had taken it as an opportunity to walk. _

_ Yang found her at the grocery store.. Yang, fresh from school, walking outside the sliding glass doors with her sister. It took Yang’s confused look for Blake to realize that she had stopped in her tracks. _

_ “Hi, um, are you alright? Do I know you? You look tired. ” Yang’s long, unruly hair seemed ablaze in the crimson afternoon sun.  _

_ Blake had caught herself. “Oh, sorry. We’re classmates in school.” She had said. “I’m Blake.” _

_ The bright smile tugged at her heart. “Oh, really? That’s great!” Yang had stood there, alive, bouncing on the balls of her feet. ”I’m Yang, and this is my sister Ruby.”  _

_ Blake had stared in silence until Yang waved a hand in front of her face. “Sorry if this may seem a bit forward, but are you feeling alright?” _

_ Blake was still in her pyjamas, hair a mess. “I’m fine, just under the weather from the move. Missed the assembly today.”  _

_ Yang met her gaze with bright lilac eyes. “I can’t pretend to know what you’re feeling Blake, since I’ve lived in this city my whole life.” she said as she glanced to the side, a soft blush forming on her cheeks. “But I’m glad to have met you today, just so I can tell you that you won’t be alone! We’re classmates like you said, right? Whatever it is you’re going through, I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  _

_ She smiled her bright smile at Blake then. “That’s a promise”. _

_ Yang had slipped off a bridge on their way home a week later. _

From a trickle, the memories of each lifetime and death floods Blake’s mind. Each of the nine times that Yang’s bright eyes shift from lively to lifeless is a sharp stab at her chest, an etch on her heart. Blake clutches the sheets of her duvet, jaw clenched as she swallows down anguish as she has done before. She breathes, and stares at the red sun.

Is this power a blessing, or a curse?

**The three hundred and third lifetime**

Blake wakes up in her bed, fisting her sheets. The crimson glow of the sun is eerie as it is familiar. 

She recalls the hundredth lifetime. I should have worked, she could feel it. She saw the blue sky then, the true lilac of Yang’s eyes like a dream.

The lifetime after that, she woke up in horror to crimson rays off her bedroom window. Her mind clouded as she ran to the kitchen, grabbing a knife and without hesitation slitting her throat. Before death she saw the red light fade into blue, the shrill wail of her mother fading into silence.. 

Yet here she is, still awake. Still bathed in crimson glow.

She just had to try again.

Her steps down the stairs are not hurried, certain as she makes her way to the kitchen. 

It is the sight of her mother that snaps her out of her trance. “Good morning, Blake. Ready for your first day of school?” she asks as she hands Blake a cup of coffee and a plate of pancakes. “I’ll hurry off to work, so I won’t be able to see you off. Don’t be late!” 

Blake manages to mutter a greeting. Her mother kisses her on the forehead before grabbing her handbag and heading to the door. “Oh, and don’t forget the grocery list!” She says, before closing the door behind her. 

What had her mother felt, that one lifetime? It coiled in Blake’s stomach, with only the crimson rays of the sun to strengthen her resolve.

She makes her way to the sink. She picks up a knife, and slashes her throat.

Or she would have, had she not been stopped.

A grip like iron twists her wrist, and in pain Blake drops the knife. The blade clatters on the kitchen counter as strong arms embrace her, hot tears falling on her shoulder. 

She knew the voice before she heard it. “Blake, stop” whispers Yang, voice shaky despite her tight hug. 

Yang. There should be surprise but Blake feels relief, that Yang is alive. She lets her hands fall on Yang’s, feels the warmth of the embrace, listens as Yang’s panicked breathing calms.

The crimson hue of the light does not mar the moment. Blake turns to Yang, amber eyes meeting puffy lilac ones.

This had never happened before, seeing Yang like this in her kitchen. Blake wipes the tears on the corner of Yang’s eyes, the other woman sniffling. It feels right, it feels perfect. Blake wants to cry.

“What are you doing, Yang?” she asks. 

The question shakes Yang out of her silence. She takes one deep breath through her nose, lilac eyes an intensity Blake had not seen in her past lifetimes “Blake,” she says, voice now resolute,” I need you to listen to me.”

“I’m going to say something, which you’ll probably recognize. You’ll probably have known it a hundred times. I have, too. We don’t have much time,” Yang assures, squeezing Blake’s hand, “but that won’t matter if all goes well.” The blonde’s bright smile crinkles the edges of tired lilac eyes. Tired, but alive.

“Yang, I don’t understand,” Blake begins to say, but Yang stops her. 

“Blake, I know we’ve only known each other for a short while, but...”

“ I love you”.

Gut instinct lodges Blake’s heart in her throat, but Yang holds her in place, hands firm and warm.

Then, strange things happen. The ground beneath their feet rumbles with kinetic energy, walls cracking as the house shakes. Yang embraces Blake once more despite the clouds of dust that rise, the debris that fall around them.

And to Blake’s surprise, they catch flame. 

The flame is bright and blinding, but the warmth that envelops them both is a mystical relief. Yang tucks her face in the crook of Blake’s neck, hand cradling Blake’s head.

Seconds pass like ages, and all Blake feels is Yang’s tight embrace. 

The house around them is in ruins as Blake opens her eyes.. “We made it!” Yang exclaims, shaking Blake’s shoulders. “We really made it!”

They are interrupted by a voice of harsh clarity, the sound of bells.

_ The task is not done.  _

The crimson light hurts her eyes, the sound of bells shrill in Blake’s ears. She closes her eyes, tries to hide from the sound by covering her ears.

Yang pulls her hands from her ears. “Blake, is the Weeper talking to you?” She shakes Blake’s shoulders once more. “Don’t listen to it, it’s fooling us. It’s been fooling us for lifetimes.” 

The voice of the world rings in her head.

_ One of you must die, or the world will end. _

The earth rumbles, harsh gusts of wind blowing at Yang and Blake. “It’s the spirit of the world!” she cries, eyes closed. 

Yan’s grip on her shoulders tighten. “Listen to me! This Weeper has had as trapped in its bubble! It’s stealing our life force!” She urges Blake’s eyes open. “Blake, we’ve been living lifetimes fooled into dying again and again!”

The voice rings in her mind.

_ SHE MUST DIE. _

From the distance the different houses crumble on themselves. The crimson rays create cracks in the ground, opening into glowing chasms. 

“Yang,” Blake speaks against the harsh gales of the Weeper, “If we die at the same time, it won’t be able to continue the cycle.” The earth rumbles as pools of lava seep out of the cracks of the red earth. The bells are agonizing, threatening to consume them.

“That’s exactly what it wants!” Yang cries, “but I won’t let it happen. We don’t deserve to die anymore.”

Yang bursts into flame once more, pulling Blake into the crook of her neck.

The flames, white hot, are soothing on Blake’s skin. The dark crimson of the Weeper falls away.

The bells ringing in her head cease. The warmth of Yang’s flame fades.

**The only lifetime**

Blake opens her eyes to a scene long lost in the multitude of lifetimes. The afternoon rays outside the school premises, without their crimson glow, are almost alien to Blake.

Yang is alive. Blake is alive.

Yang lets go of her almost too soon, but when true lilac eyes fix their gaze on her, all Blake can feel is comfort.

Yang tugs Blake by the hand to the sidewalk. They are right outside their school, back to the very beginning of things. The blonde looks around, then sighs in relief. “That’s great, no killer trucks anywhere.” 

Blake laughs for the first time in lifetimes. “Yang, you have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Yang's smile reaches her eyes, full of life. 

**Author's Note:**

> the first edition of this fic from one year ago was disgusting as heck. I rewrote it for my own self-satisfaction.
> 
> If you like this fic then heyy drop a comment!


End file.
